


Drabble: I Love You, and I'm In Love With You

by libraryphiliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cas monologues internally, i personally think this is cute, idek, seemingly unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet i (say it with me) wrote for a piece of fanart on ig (@domcastiel). Are you seeing a pattern? </p><p>Castiel loves Dean, and somewhere along the line, he falls in love with him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: I Love You, and I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. No harm intended.

"I love you," Cas blurts out as they're sitting on the wooden walkway by the sea, staring at the setting sun.

"…What?" Dean says. Cas knows Dean knows exactly what he said, so why is he asking what he said? Cas swallows, tries to repeat the three words, but the moment is gone, ruined. He looks down, at the small waves beneath their feet — not waves, really, more ripples of calm, undisturbed water. He sees the two of them reflected on the surface, sitting almost next to each other, with a small space between them that's just the perfect area to place his hand. Whose hand, though? Who'll make the move? Cas has already made one; will Dean make another? Cas swallows, looks down, and says "Nothing."

He doesn't expect Dean to say the three words right back, not when he's pretending he hasn't heard them from Cas's lips. He isn't expecting Dean to magically fall in love with him, like he did.

(No, that's wrong. He didn't _magically_ fall in love with Dean; he had loved Dean's soul since the beginning, and had continued to love him, and fall in love with him, throughout their time together, and it certainly wasn't magical. It was bloody and gory and deadly and dark; it wasn't magical, and Cas wouldn't change a thing.)

And Cas certainly isn't expecting Dean to face him abruptly and just — stare. For the few long moments that Dean is looking at him, focused on him, Castiel is frozen, pinned down by Dean's eyes – _greengreengreen_ – and it's almost like he can't breath, can't move, can't think, can't —

"No. It wasn't _nothing_ that you said. You said you love me. And you know me, Cas. You don't just dump that on me and then say it's _nothing_. So I say it again: what?" Dean says, fierce, unyielding, and what choice does Cas have but to obey?

"I love you. That is it, really. I love you. I have loved your soul, even when it was in Hell, so pure and untainted, and I have fallen in love with you since then. I remade you, Dean, from nothing, and I know you, mind, body, and soul, and I love you."

Cas had looked up from where he'd been looking at the fish, and had forced himself to look Dean in the eyes when he had started speaking, and had found it easier to continue than when he'd been looking at his feet. Now that he's finished, though, Cas finds he can't quite look at Dean again, and returns to gazing at the water below. From the corner of his eye, he sees Dean slowly shake his head, disbelieving, and Castiel quietly accepts the fact that Dean will not want him back. What is he, anyway, compared to the Righteous Man, whose soul was so pure it remained clean of Hell's stains, despite its stay for forty years? Who was he compared to the man who _saved the world?_ Castiel watches as Dean moves his hand from where it had been fisted in his jacket, watches as it fills the space between them, watches as Dean's other hand rises up, and watches as it cups his cheek and turns Castiel's head to face him.

"Cas, I —"

Castiel looks down, turns away from the hand on his face. "I am sorry, for saying that right now, when you weren't ready. But… I am not sorry for what I feel. I will be sorry, though, if you don't reciprocate, but I have accepted the fact that you will not like me back, and I just want you to–" Cas's eyes widen in his own disbelief as Dean brings his other hand up and places it on his other cheek and leans in and — _kisses him_. Dean Winchester is kissing him. Somehow, he moves closer to Dean, somehow, Dean has already done that before him, and the space between them before is completely filled in by their bodies, and then they're kissing, kissing, kissing, and Castiel has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/55770122053/c-fajitabeanz-on-ig-more-i-love


End file.
